The Secret
by Blubbles2013
Summary: It's term 4 in Anubis House! All the Sibuna gang and friends come back! Even old friends like Nina Martin, Mick Cambell, and Amber Millington come back to the school! There is a bigger secret here in Anubis House. When 10 of the students turn into supernatural creatures that hate each other One student must decide between one group or another. Rated T for violence and swears. ENJOY
1. Prolouge

**Me: Hey! It's me Claudia or Blubbles2013! Welcome to my Houe of Anubis SuperNatural FanFiction! Okay here I have Shane Dawson from Shane Dawson TV to do the first ever disclaimer!**

**Shane: -playing "Cups" from pitch perfect-**

**Me: SHANE!**

**Shane: What!**

**Me: Do the disclaimer please.**

**Shane: Blubbles2013 doesn't own House of Anubis or the Characters or me! She only owns the plot. There you don't need to do jail time!**

**Me and Shane: ENJOY THE BOOK MOFOS!**

* * *

***Prolouge***

It's over. The war is all over. Eddie let out a dog like pant as he started to look around the abandoned have we done!, he thought in mere confusion. He suddenly felt a little pride knowing the vampires won the war over the werewolves. He also felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something he never felt before, worry and dismay. All these bad thoughts raged through his head. Then he heard a loud piercing scream.  
"EDDIE!" The voice screamed in pure terror. He gasped at the sound of the voice.  
"Patricia..." He said as his eyes widen.

* * *

**Me: -playing "cups" from pitch perfect- Okay there you have it. Eddie hears a scream in the dead silence.**

**Shane: Be back tomorrow to figure out how all this s**t happened!**

**Shane and I: Be Back tomorrow and Please Review!**


	2. Chapter One

**Me: Hey guys! It has been a while! How were you guys? Did you miss me? I missed you! Sorry it has been awhile! I have been some what busy with school work home stuff and the play I was in. Okay lets recap of what happened last time. So apperantly there was a war and now there are vampires and werewolves. Then in the dead of silence Eddie hears a scream that was screaming his name. Okay now we will start this chapter a few weeks before the prolouge. Okay here we have Kandy from LpsLover here to do the disclaimer.**

**Kandy: Blubbles2013 doesn't own House of Anubis or any of the characters in House of Anubis. She only owns the plot and her own charcters.**

**Kandy and I: ENJOY!**

* * *

***Chapter One***

**-Third Person P.O.V.-**

As the taxi pulled up to Anubis House,Eddie let out a sigh. His sister,Niki,rubbed his back. Eddie is 17 while Niki is 12. Niki cared so much for her older brother. She didn't like to see him stressed or worried.  
"Eddie what's wrong?" Niki piped up. Eddie turned to his little sister and wrapped his arm around her neck. A tear dripped from his eye,landing on Niki's shoulder.  
"Please don't cry." She choked out through tears. They both knew this might be the last time they see each other for a long time. The taxi driver stopped the car and the two siblings just sat there hugging each other. After a while Eddie let go og his sis and kissed her forehead.  
"I'll see you in a few months. Try to take care of mum,okay?" Eddie said looking into Niki's eyes. She nodded, tears stinging her eyes. Edde hugged her one last time and then took a deep breath opening the taxi door. He grabbed his duffel bag and stepped out of the taxi.  
"Near,Far wherever you are,I believe that the heart does go on." Niki sings quietly. Hearing this Eddie turns to look at his sister.  
"Once more you opened the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on." Eddie sang back to his weeping sister. Niki let out a smile and Eddie closed the cab door.  
"And you my good sir." Eddie said to the taxi driver. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet.  
"It's okay . I won't charge you." The taxi driver said. Eddie smiled and the taxi driver tipped his cap. As the taxi pulled away,Eddie couldn't help but let a tear escape. He sighed and walked to the door of Anubis House.  
"Well,here goes nothing."Eddie said. He opened the door to silence. He trudged to the old room he used to share with Fabian Rutter. When he passed the kitchen he heard a shuffling sound. Eddie dropped his bag and stepped inside.  
"SURPRISE!" Yelled all his old Anubis House mates,plus one new one as they came out of hiding. Eddie just stood there for a few minutes and then he left the room.

"Eddie? Eddie wait up!" Yelled Fabian, Eddie's old room mate. Eddie's eyes filled with tears. When he got into his room Eddie slammed the door shut. When he turned to look at his bed, all he could see was black. A vision started.

-EDDIE'S VISION- He stood in a pitch black hallway. Eddie lifted his head to see red glowing eyes. The figure goes to grab him and knocks Eddie over. Eddie groans and the spirit enters his body.

-END OF EDDIE'S VISION- "Trudy! Trudy help!" Eddie heard a british boy yell. Eddie let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes. Through blurry vision, he sees a worried Fabian. Eddie's head is pounding. "Eddie! Eddie, what happened!" Yelled another voice. It wasn't from Fabian but KT Rush, Eddie's crush. "I think I just had a vision." Eddie says as he sits up. Fabian and Mick Cambell, the old/new student, help Eddie onto his bed. How did he get knocked over?, Fabian thought. Eddie thought that when the spirit knocked him over in the vision, he must've been knocked over in reality. "Hey mate, you alright?" Mick asked. Eddie looked up. "Yeah,I'm fine." Eddie said. He said he was fine, but on the inside he wasn't. He was just a lost spirit with no one.

* * *

**Me: Okay there you have it! I would love it if you guys would comment because all your comments make me feel so happy and warm inside! BAI!**


End file.
